User blog:Jared Grace/I have found the cheats to unlock the characters in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3
The list down here were the new unlockable characters in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. Ultras *Astra: Complete the 10 Cities Invasion scenario in Ultra Mode as Ultraman Leo. Use Double Flasher as finisher in Battle Mode.(Astra's attacks and finishing moves is same Ultraman Leo, but his attack power is lower than Ultraman Leo.) *Agul: Defeat Agul in Gaia's second scenario in Ultra Mode, then complete Battle Mode as Gaia V2. *Zoffy: Complete the Battle Mode with Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Taro in order. *Justice: Defeat Justice in Cosmos's scenario in Ultra Mode. *Legend: Get an A or greater rank in Cosmos's scenario in Ultra Mode.( Legend will appear at the end, but cannot be saved.) I found 2 conditions to unlock Ultraman 80, but I'm not very sure which condition will unlock Ultraman 80. #Unlock all other Ultraman, then get an A or greater rank for all Ultra Mode scenarios and complete Battle Mode with the other Ultraman. #(1) Get A or greater rank in all Ultra Mode scenarios. (2) Complete Battle Mode with the other Ultraman. (3) Complete the 10 Cities Invasion scenario in Ultra Mode with other Ultraman. ( These conditions is not included Fake Dyna, Evil Tiga, Legend, Robot Ace and Declusion Ultraseven.) Fake Ultras,Kaiju and Seijin *Zetton: Defeat Zetton in Zetton's scenario in Ultra Mode as Zoffy. *Gomora: Get an A or greater rank Gomora's Ultra Mode. *Dada: Get an S rank in all other Ultra Mode. *Twintail: Get an A or greater rank in Twintail's & Gudon's scenario in Ultra Mode *Ace Robot: Defeat Ace Killer in Ace's scenario in Ultra Mode as Ace Robot. *Evil Tiga: Get an A or greater rank in Evil Tiga's scenario in Ultra Mode and complete Battle Mode as Tiga twice. *Fake Dyna: Get an A or greater rank in Fake Dyna's scenario in Ultra Mode, then complete the Battle Mode as Dyna twice or more. *Bemstar, Redking, Vakishim: Use each captioned monster once to beat Ultraman in the ultramode of Dada's scenario before Dada beats Ultraman. *Delusion Ultraseven: Get an A or greater rank in all Ultraman 80's scenarios in Ultra Mode. *Gloker Bishop: Complete Tag Mode as Ultraman Cosmos & Ultraman Justice. NPC The characters appears as a boss but cannot be played. *Gatanozoa: Gatanozoa is the Evil God who appears in Ultraman Tiga's third scenario in Ultra Mode and the Final Boss of Tag Mode. He is not a playable character due to he cannot move on land and the his large damage finishind move. *Silver Bloome: Silver Bloome is the first Saucer Monster who destroy MAC Station. Appears in Ultraman Leo's second scenario in Ultra Mode. He cannot be played as a playable character due to his attitude that he floats on the air to avoid the attaks from the opponent. *Zorlim: The giant dragon-like monster who appears in Gaia's second scenario in Ultra Mode. Due to he can only existed on the sky and his attacks, he cannot be played as a playable character. Category:Blog posts